


Snowed In

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Nipples, RP, Spoon Sex, Teasing, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting for an infamous Yeti, Dean and Sam find themselves stuck in a cabin for a the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Some times there were perks to being a hunter, outside of saving lives, and Dean didn’t often get the chance to chase after something as fucking awesome as a Yeti. As should’ve been expected though, the entire hunt ended up being a complete waste of time, and all it’d managed to do was get them stuck in a cabin for the night, with a raging blizzard outside.

Neither of them had much in the way of snow wear, and the winter getaway had been recently vacated by… a married couple of sorts. One couch by the fireplace, a table for two before the kitchen, and a single bedroom, with one really large, really luxurious, compensative fuck bed, complete with satin sheets and overhead mirror.

Dean smirked at it and raised his brows to his brother, “Think our Yeti has a lady friend?” He joked, hands in his pockets as he shivered.

Sam crossed his arms, teeth almost chattering as he scowled at Dean, “I can’t believe you dragged me here just because you think you’re gonna see the Abominable Snowman, you really are like a big five year old.”

The younger Winchester turned to go back to the kitchen to search the cabinets for some hot chocolate or something, anything to warm his limbs up. It wouldn’t really surprise him any if they both ended up with frostbite before they left the dreadful cabin.

Dean started checking around for another room or something. He managed to find a collection of flammable wood in a storage closet and piled up three in the fireplace, opening the chimney before lighting them up.

He held his hands out to the heat for a moment, letting it soak in and he smiled, joining his brother in the kitchen and patting Sam’s back through the jacket, “Go sit in front of the fire,” He said, taking the chocolate mix from his brother’s hands, “Lemme do this, I got it, you just go get warm.”

“Trying to redeem yourself already?” Sam asked, grinning and chuckling as he moved over next to the fire, sitting down on the floor with his long, gangly legs crossed as he held his hands up to the heat.

It was actually a simple gesture, Dean offering to finish the hot chocolate so that Sam could get warm. In an odd way, it felt like more than that, though; always seemed like the older Winchester came to his rescue, no matter if his life was in peril or if he was just down right stupidly cold.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean fondly, as he watched the older Winchester move about the dinky kitchen.

Dean checked the cabinets and managed to find a few cans of soup and, though the water wasn’t working, there were bottles of the stuff stored down in one of the floor cabinets by the sink. He turned the stove on and heated the water, pulling down two large mugs before pouring the soups together in a pot as well and set them on another burner. Thankfully, there was both salt and sugar above the refrigerator, and he prepared the drinks as Sam was normally preferable to.

The older Winchester walked into the livingroom area with the mugs and handed Sam’s over before getting the salt and the bowls of soup, returning once more and taking the spot by his brother.

Sam sipped on the hot chocolate, fingers wrapped around the mug firmly as he uttered out his thanks, “Not too bad.”

The younger Winchester sat his mug down next to Dean’s so he could inspect his bowl of soup, sniffing it and tasting it tentatively, glancing at his brother when he felt their knees brush. Sam groaned his approval as he felt the heat glide down his throat, warming his chest, fingers heating up the longer he held the bowl of soup.

“It’s not as luxurious as the uh… The bedroom, but we’ve eaten worse most days,” Dean shrugged, setting the salt down, “I’m not sure f’it’s not salty enough for you, so,” He grew quiet, eating his own soup and raising his brows when the electricity in the cabin went out.

He sighed, looking at Sam in the glow from the fire, “Good thin’ I cooked this when I did.”

Sam stilled and looked around the darkened room, eyes eventually meeting Dean’s, sighing irritatedly, “This is just our luck.  **I**  get to pick the next case, preferably somewhere warm and sunny.”

The younger Winchester worked on his soup, trying not to think too much about the electricity, chances were they’d be back on the road the next evening. Sam finished before Dean, practically slurping the last of the soup down before sitting his bowl next to his mug.

Dean polished off his soup and sat back against the couch, sipping his hot chocolate and shrugging, “Motels we’ve stayed in have been worse, that’s for sure,” He observed, rolling his shoulders and leaning against Sam for a moment before he stopped himself, “So uh, did you want the bed?”

Sam considered being selfish for a brief moment, he wanted to say yes, but he declined instead, “No, it’s good, you can have it - saw the way you were looking at it, I’m sure you want it more than I do.” The younger Winchester picked his mug of hot chocolate back up, sipping at it as he turned to size up the couch, noting that his legs were probably going to hang off the end of it.

“That bed’s not too much fun without someone to fuck in it, I imagine,” Dean said as he stood and took the sofa anyways, looking pointedly at Sam, “Take it, I got this.” He could think of a  _few_  ways to use that bed, just in the company of his brother, but like he’d ever get up the nerve to say something or do something about it.  _Maybe in another universe._

Sam stood up, limbs protesting as he gripped his brother’s shoulder and squeezed, rolling his eyes at the older man’s stubbornness, “If you wanna trade at any point, just come roll my ass out of bed.” The younger Winchester would have been perfectly content to take the couch, but apparently Dean’s ‘I-gotta-take-care-of-Sammy’ switch flipped on - not that Sam was even a hundred percent sure it was ever off, sure as Hell didn’t seem like it.

He moved from the couch and walked slowly to the other room, sitting his mug on the table beside the bed as he stripped and slid under the covers.

Dean took the bowls from the floor and walked into the kitchen, setting them in the sink before he wandered about the house, salting the windows and doors with his supply from their duffels. He finally took up shop on the couch, using his jacket as a makeshift blanket.

It was fucking balls cold in the cabin, and he knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep, not to mention that the fucking couch was one of those built-for-looks-not-for-comfort types, and he was tempted on sleeping on the floor; marble would’ve held his shape better. He kept the rest of his clothes on, not even bothering to take off his shoes.

Sam fell asleep pretty quickly under the mountain of covers, body still warm and buzzing from the soup and hot chocolate. He woke up an indiscernible amount of time later, room pitch black and as cold as Antarctica, his whole body was shaking almost violently. And, even though he couldn’t see very well, he was certain he could actually see his damn breath.

The younger Winchester tried applying logic to the situation, which left him calling out for his brother as his teeth chattered, “D-Dean! Get your ass in here, I’m f-fucking cold.”

Dean was on his feet at once, gun in hand and listening as Sam finished shouting before he allowed his racing heart to start slowing back down. He sighed in annoyance and turned to the bedroom, snatching up his jacket from the floor and walking through the cabin.

He stopped in front of the bed, trying to hide the fact that he was shivering, looking over the blankets and his brother with a raised brow, “Okay, whaddya want me to do about it?”

“Body heat, ass,” Sam grumbled from under the covers, arms around his knees in a feeble attempt to get warm, “Get in here.”

The younger Winchester hesitantly poked his head up from the blankets, hair tousled everywhere as he looked expectantly at Dean, “Sometime this year would be good, preferably before I lose my balls.”

Dean didn’t stop to argue any further, considering he was likely freezing more than Sam, and definitely didn’t mind curling up next to his brother. He set his gun on the floor within arm’s reach from the pillow and kicked his boots off, stripping down to his shirt and boxer-briefs before lifting the covers and sliding underneath, joining his brother in the center of the bed.

Sam didn’t even stop to think before he practically wrapped himself around Dean, body trembling as he buried his face in the older Winchester’s neck. Cuddling like this wasn’t something they’d done since they were both little, it didn’t really feel like it had been that long, though - tangling himself with Dean felt normal.

“Sammy?” Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sam in turn, their legs tangling together as he pulled the other man close.

Though they were both relatively chilled in the beginning, it was only a matter of time before the warmth settled in between them, and the shivers died down as Dean sleepily combed his fingers through his brother’s hair, body still trembling in short, sudden spasms as a reminder of what was outside of the covers.

“This is ridiculous, I know,” Sam mumbled against his brother’s skin, moving his bare legs up and down against Dean’s to cause friction, “So cold, though.”

Just as he expected, after a while he warmed up, but not enough to pry himself from the older Winchester. Sam could have fallen asleep with his brother’s fingers in his hair, his eye lids were heavy but he fought against it, forcing himself to stay awake.

“Ridiculous is two grown men sittin’ in different rooms in the middle of a snow storm, an’ freezin’ their balls off just for the sake of pride,” Dean chuckled, soft voice mostly in his chest, “I don’t mind this. We did it enough growin’ up.” He actually really, really missed it, being this close to Sam, feeling the younger Winchester breathe on him, legs sliding over his own.

“I was a lot s-smaller then,” Sam grinned, teeth still chattering lightly as he finally stopped moving his legs, his left pressed firmly between both of Dean’s, “Miss it a little.”

The younger Winchester moved his head a bit - trying to nuzzle impossibly closer to the older man - and accidentally brushed Dean’s neck with his lips. Sam furrowed his brows when the small action elicited such a strong response from himself, making him want to do it again, liking the way it felt. He didn’t though, instead he licked his lips and swallowed nervously, hoping it went unnoticed by Dean.

Dean felt like a pillow being pushed into shape as his brother bustled about for comfort, moving him around and finally setting his thigh against the toasty insides of Dean’s crotch, which made his face heat, mostly out of surprise at the abrupt pressure below his balls. He kept quiet though and fought a tremor as Sam’s lips touched base against the hollow of his neck.

“Yeah,” He said, voice lower and heated, “You kinda fit a lot easier then, all tucked up in my arms.”

“You saying I’m too big for it now?” Sam smiled as he breathed against the older man’s skin, conflicted with himself over feeling a bit nostalgic and aroused. He moved his hand and slid it up under Dean’s shirt, sighing audibly at the warmth of his brother’s skin.

“No, I’m…” Dean stopped as Sam’s hand touched the soft skin of his stomach and his eyes widened as he glanced down between them, “I’m just sayin’ it’s different now, an’ we haven’t really done it in a long time.” He went back to combing his fingers through Sam’s hair, trying to ignore the one pressed against his squishy skin.

“God, you’re so damn warm,” Sam exhaled against Dean’s neck, moving his hand under the cotton of the shirt, finally resting his palm on the older man’s back, “Not fair, normally I’m the one who runs hot.” If the touching was a step too far, then Sam wasn’t really sure, because Dean sure as Hell wasn’t pushing him away or protesting.

Dean chuckled somewhat nervously, “No, you sweat a lot, that’s different. My body’s always warm, it’s like a sponge.”

He wasn’t really sure what the fuck his brother was playing at, or trying to do, but goddamn he seriously wasn’t going to complain. It felt so  _good_ , to have his brother’s hands on him, to have Sam messing with him, no matter what the excuse was.

“Whatever, man,” Sam scoffed, and even  **he**  could practically hear the smile in his own voice, hand moving back around and stopping to squeeze at his brother’s hip, “Soft enough to be a sponge.”

The younger Winchester knew that there was probably a boundary he was crossing, or had already crossed, but he didn’t really care. It would have taken too much effort to find a reason why he shouldn’t be touching Dean like this, especially when they both seemed to be enjoying it; or at least he thought Dean did. Either way, the older Winchester still wasn’t saying anything.

“I don’t think it’s nice to insult me, I might go sponge on the couch again,” Dean said and grinned. It was the weakest threat he had, considering how comfortable he was, and he was sure Sam hadn’t meant it as a bad thing. Dean wasn’t really insecure about his…  _Weight? Baby fat? Whatever the fuck it was._  He was too comfortable with himself for it to be an issue, but he  **was**  aware of it. He was also very,  **very**  aware of Sam’s marble solid body pressing into him, the unusually toned body of his younger brother; yeah, very aware.

“I’d just drag your ass back in here,” Sam said very matter-of-factly, thumb brushing against the jut of Dean’s hip bone and the soft skin surrounding it.

The younger Winchester swallowed and reigned himself back a little, putting enough distance between the two of them so Dean couldn’t feel just how much the younger Winchester liked touching him. Sam curled his legs up a little towards his chest, already regretting the distance - but in order to avoid a potentially disastrous situation, it’d have to stay like that at least until he lost his erection.

Dean would’ve argued his brother’s sudden distance, but really, on what grounds would he even try doing so? He was still warm enough, plenty even, it had just really been comfortable, and more; something he’d wanted and ached for most of his life. Maybe Sam had finally become a bit more aware of what he’d been doing to Dean, and that was why he was backing away. Whatever it was, Dean didn’t really have the rights to complain about it.

“Should probably get some sleep while we can,” Sam offered breathily, rolling to his other side to keep all evidence of his arousal from Dean.

The younger Winchester was honestly a little irritated with himself that he didn’t have the balls to push a little further, maybe see how far Dean was willing to let him go.

Dean frowned and moved to crowd up against Sam, wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist, hands touching the solid abs of the larger man’s stomach.

“Or not,” He suggested, a ghost of breath along the back of Sam’s neck, innocent enough to be taken lightly, but hinting to the younger Winchester, just in case he was right in his suspicions.

Sam covered Dean’s hand with his own as he scooted back further against the older man, rolling his head to the side a little to talk to his brother, practically forcing himself to act oblivious, “Why? You still freezing?” ‘Or not’ was a vague phrase and he didn’t want to misconstrue it for something it wasn’t, that would just make everything weird.

The older Winchester raised his brows and looked at his brother within the darkness of the room, suddenly growing silent before he answered back, “No, _I’m not cold_.” It was a tight fucking rope to walk, and he wasn’t sure how obvious he was being, but he didn’t want to take it to the point where he couldn’t excuse himself, if he was reading his brother wrong.

Sam bit his bottom lip and clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep his breathing steady because he was pretty sure he knew exactly what Dean was getting at, even the prospect of it seemed impossible, that the older Winchester would just be okay with everything.

The younger Winchester’s erection went down enough so that he could turn a little, laying face to face with Dean, “Well if you’re not cold and you don’t wanna sleep, then what do you wanna do?” He grinned and stifled a chuckle, “Gossip and tell stories?”

Dean sighed and shook his head, pulling Sam closer against him and chuckling, “No, forget it.”

Obviously he was reading into his brother completely wrong, which was typical, considering how often he got his hopes up. Which was why he’d kept it simple and open to interpretation, like every fucking thing else he said to his brother. The last thing he wanted was to come out and say something that ruined everything they had going between them.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean as well, falling back into the comfort zone that came along with being pressed to the older man. He felt like shit, though, for intentionally playing stupid. But in a way, he felt like if Dean was going to say something, that he’d just blurt it out, regardless of what it was - he’d never known the older man to keep his mouth shut about anything.

“Night, Dean,” Sam whispered, tangling their legs together again as he closed his eyes.

“Night,” the older Winchester said, keeping his hands from his brother’s hair this time, being careful where he put them, and making sure his legs didn’t venture anywhere questionable enough.

At least now he knew, it was probably the most sure he’d ever be about his brother’s feelings for him, a hundred percent platonic. And thank fuck that his brother was naive and assumed the same in return. He closed his eyes, fought back his racing heart and took in the sound of his brother’s breathing, the violent storm outside the cabin blaring around them.

Sam tried evading his thoughts and forcing sleep. It came, but not soon enough. He ended up laying there most of the night just faking his slumber, eyes pinned shut to play along with the whole charade.

When he did finally fall asleep, he was still being held tight within his brother’s arms as he moved unconsciously, slinging his legs over the older man. It was probably the best sleep he was going to get under the circumstances.

* * *

Sam was the first to wake, and it was barely dawn when he snuck out of bed, shivering as he sauntered throughout the cabin. He furrowed his brows when he couldn’t see out of the windows, so he moved to the door and began to open it. The younger Winchester all but bellowed out a yell as the snow pooled in around his bare feet, he pushed the door forward, struggling to close it.

Dean looked up and glared at his own reflection before remembering where he was. He reached out to the bed beside him, the warm spot where Sam had been and he sat up, grabbing his gun and moving out of the bedroom.

He stopped and raised a brow at Sam, “Are you an idiot?” He asked, furrowing his brows and moving to help his brother.

Together, the two of them, clad only in their fucking underwear, managed to get the door closed, leaving a slosh of snow on the ground in the front room and Dean grabbed at his freezing feet to try and heat them up, “I can’t believe I got out of bed for this shit.”

“What do you mean am I an idiot?” Sam all but growled as he moved to Dean, wrapping his arms around the older man, body beginning to tremble, “Couldn’t see out the goddamn windows. I know you’re grouchy in the mornings but you don’t need to be an ass about it. Besides, it’s your fault we’re here.”

It was just a little different being this close to Dean in daylight, but it still felt good nonetheless. “Let’s just go back to bed before hypothermia sets in or something.”

“You’re not fuckin’ kiddin’,” Dean shivered, his voice still rough from sleep as he led Sam back into the bedroom, climbing between the sheets that were still slightly warmed from their bodies and he tucked his gun away underneath the pillow before he pulled Sam into his arms.

“F-F-Fuck,” Sam all but stuttered out, teeth chattering as he clambered all over Dean, limbs moving to create friction to warm himself up, “C-Can’t believe we’re snowed in.” In retrospect, maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. It  **would**  give him a reason to be close to the older man, close enough to touch and feel without being too suspicious.

Dean smoothed his palms along his brother’s back to warm him, rolling them over slightly so he was more on top of Sam than anything. He was already significantly warmer than his brother, soaking in the heat and smoothing their legs together, “I dunno why you thought openin’ the door would clear thin’s up when you couldn’t see out the windows. Obviously the door’d be blocked too.” He took his brother’s hands, sighing on them to heat them up.

“I was half asleep, give me a break,” Sam pulled his hands from Dean’s, gently, and moved his hands under the covers and under the back of his brother’s shirt.

Everyone has done something deliriously stupid at one point or another, so his brother’s words didn’t bother him any. Instead, he repeated what he’d done the night before and buried his face in the warmth of the smaller man’s neck, briefly catching a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror.

Dean relaxed against his brother and curled his hands into fists to keep his fingers from Sam’s skin, thinking over the broken, double-meaning conversation they’d had in the middle of the night.

Being close to Sam like this, while it was nice, it was also really, really bad. It opened the door for all kinds of bad possibilities. While the things Dean wanted to do to his brother weren’t normal, they were okay feelings to have, so long as Sam didn’t know. If he found out, it could mean the end of everything.

Sam noticed his brother’s clenched fists and raised his brows, raking his nails up and down the older man’s back, lightly, “You’re acting like I got cooties or something, what’s wrong?” The younger Winchester was confused, it wasn’t like his morning wood was pressing into Dean’s hip or anything.

“It’s nothin’ like that,” Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, practically flopping down on Sam and dropping his chin against his brother’s shoulder, “Just ignore me, I didn’t exactly wake up right, okay?” Like he was going to explain it any further.

Sam ventured further up under his brother’s shirt, finger’s wrapping around the back of Dean’s shoulders as he pressed his nose against the smaller man’s temple, “You never wake up right, mornings just aren’t your thing.”

The older Winchester nodded and pressed his lips to Sam’s skin silently for a moment, “That an’ waking up to close a door that’s oozin’ snow, an’ havin’ to worry about you gettin’ frostbite, that’s not too nice a thin’ to have to handle first thin’ in the mornin’, either.”

Sam’s breathing hitched when he felt the soft brush of his brother’s lips on his skin, “You’re not gonna let me live this down, are you?” The younger Winchester smiled and trailed the tip of his nose around the crinkles next to his brother’s eye, grinning as his hands moved back down to settle on the older man’s hips.

“Nope,” Dean swallowed and tried to remain calm, tried to keep reassuring himself that it was one-sided, that Sam didn’t feel anything more for him, beyond being his brother, and seeking warmth. He closed his eyes, head lazily lulling back into a sense of slumber, hands still fisted up as he wrapped them around his brother’s shoulders.

Sam let the conversation rest for a little while, just reveling in the warmth and weight of his brother against him, hands occasionally squeezing the warm skin around Dean’s hips, fingertips drawing lazy shapes on the small of the older man’s back. He had to think of some of the most horrible things to keep from getting an erection, everything from bugs to maggot infested corpses - and thank fuck it worked, or things would have gotten awkward real fast.

“We just gonna stay like this all day?” Sam asked softly, tilting his head to the side to press his lips to Dean’s cheek.

As things had been silent between them, the older Winchester sank deeper and deeper into a state of rest, arms around Sam, but with little pressure put into them, to hold them into place.

Sam’s voice only startled him slightly and he turned in his sleep, towards the larger man’s voice, “Mm?” He hummed and froze when his lips brushed over his brother’s. He wasn’t completely aware as he started to lean into them, but within the second, the alarms were going off in his head and he blinked his eyes open and stared at Sam in slowly growing recognition.

Sam hadn’t realized that Dean had practically dozed back off, so he was slightly taken aback by having the older man’s lips on his. His initial reaction was to act like it freaked him out, maybe back away and brush it off - but it felt so damn good that he just ended up leaning in to it even more, ignoring the alarm on Dean’s face.

After a second he pulled back, far enough to stare quizzically at his brother, licking his lips and lowering his palms down over the swell of Dean’s ass.

Dean’s cock almost hardened at once, eyes widening even more as he started to move away. Though it’d been a completely fucking innocent action, his erection definitely _wasn’t_.

He hadn’t even realized what he was doing, though he was sure Sam had leaned in, but it didn’t make sense, and the sleep haze hovering over him was making things more confusing. His brother’s hands were… Well, he wasn’t really sure, but they probably **weren’t**  where he was under the impression they  _were_.

Sam couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip and grin when he felt the hardened outline of Dean’s cock jutting into him, his own throbbing in kind. He squeezed Dean’s ass tentatively, watching the older man’s expression very closely - at this point he wasn’t really sure if his brother was completely awake or not, so he removed his hands just in case.

The entire situation had went from easy to awkward, especially awkward the longer they laid there just looking at one another as if neither one could grasp the concept.

The older Winchester shifted as he felt Sam’s hands touch him again and he paused, staring at Sam as his brother started to pull his hands away. Dean reached down and took his wrist, unsure how else to convey what he wanted before he looked into his brother’s eyes.

He was still partially out of it, not completely woken or aware but he  **did** know one thing, “Don’t stop,” He breathed out, swallowing and carefully settling back against the larger man.

Sam squeezed the meaty, clothed flesh again, this time more firmly as he actually pulled Dean against him with the force of it. Having Dean tell him not to stop was all the incentive he needed, he wouldn’t question it any further than that.

The younger Winchester slid his hands up and then back down, but under the elastic band of Dean’s boxer-briefs this time so that he could actually touch skin.

Dean gasped and turned his head against his brother’s neck, his hips arching down, cock brushing against Sam’s hip and he smiled at the hands groping him, his brother’s fucking massive paws, “Sam,” He said softly as things became more clear for him, one of his hands moving to run down Sam’s chest and stomach, fingers pressing into the muscles.

“Mm,” Sam murmured and turned his head to press his lips to Dean’s forehead, bucking upwards gently to cause more friction between the two of them.

It was almost like there was a furnace going in the room, tinging the tip of his ears pink as he continued to roll his hips up against his brother’s. “I don’t want this to be misinterpreted in any way, though I don’t think it could be,” Sam whispered huskily, letting out a low groan, “I want you, I wanted to fuck you last night.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Dean breathed as his hips pushed down into Sam’s, finally about as aware of things as he was going to get, “I practically threw it in your goddamn face an’ you acted like you were five.”

Honestly, now that Sam was saying he’d wanted to, Dean felt a little blown off. If it wasn’t reciprocated, sure, that was one thing, but pretending to be completely clueless? That was kind of cold; to let him put himself out there and act like a moron.

“You were being vague, I didn’t want to assume and then look like a fucking pervert,” Sam furrowed his brows and stopped rocking his hips, hands barely touching the older man’s ass, “So if playing it safe makes me a five year old, then whatever. Your timing when it comes to picking fights is impeccable, I hope you know that.”

“I’m your brother, what else were you expectin’?” Dean asked, sitting up and wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist as he settled in the larger man’s lap. He held his brother’s legs down, hips rolling down into Sam’s, rubbing their cocks together through the fabric of their underwear and he stared into his brother’s eyes, “ _I’m sure this is taboo for a reason_.”

Sam set his palms on Dean’s hips, gasping from the friction and rolling his head against the pillow as he bucked up, “You’re not gonna start spewing that shit at me, are you? About how this is wrong somehow, ‘cause I really don’t wanna hear it. I don’t care, I wanna fuck you, you clearly seem okay with it - so it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh it’s  **definitely**   _wrong_ ,” Dean smirked and leaned down to his brother’s ear, “But since when has anythin’  _fun_  ever been right?”

He reached down into Sam’s boxers, stroking his cock and rolling his hips down on the length, “I keep hearin’ all this ‘I wanna fuck you’ shit, but nothin’ I’m seein’ is really convincin’ me that you can actually take me like that. Do you  **wanna**  fuck me? Or are you all talk an’ no walk?”

Sam met Dean’s smirk with one of his own, biting down on his bottom lip roughly as he groaned, feeling the older man’s calloused hands touching him.

The younger Winchester grabbed Dean by the hips so hard he was convinced it’d leave marks, he bucked his hips and rolled them, hands moving to grab his brother’s wrists to pin them above his head. “I do…” The younger Winchester grinded down against Dean, his cock head poking out of the top of his boxers, “Wanna fuck you, but it’s not gonna happen until I hear you ask me for it.”

Dean laughed and stared up into his brother’s eyes, legs hiking up as he slid his feet into the hem of Sam’s boxers and slipped them down his legs, “Not a fuckin’ chance, Sammy. F’you need that kinda incentive, you’re gonna have to work for it. I don’t beg easy, baby brother.” He was already getting seriously fucking hard from the strong arms holding him down, Sam’s insistent strength and size baring over Dean.

“You’ll beg me for it,” Sam leaned down, grinning and nipping at Dean’s bottom lip, “Give it time, promise you will.” The younger Winchester wasn’t normally so cocky, usually it left a pretty bad taste in his mouth - but with Dean, it was like the older Winchester brought it out of him.

Sam let go of Dean’s wrists, palms moving down the length of the older man’s arms until he reached his brother’s waist, mouth moving to leave heated, open kisses along the older man’s neck.

“Mm, right, I’d like to see that fuckin’ miracle,” Dean looked up above them, to the mirror on the roof and almost groaned at what he saw. His red face, the blue sheets below, comforter pooling under his brother’s knees, Sam’s broad shoulders and back, the dip of his spine and taught ass cheeks.

He smirked as he reached down and grabbed them, squeezing the muscle as he stared into his brother’s eyes, “You have some cute little ass dimples, anyone ever tell you that?”

“You’d be the first, actually,” Sam murmured against the older Winchester’s neck, hands moving down to his brother’s boxer-briefs to yank them off as he leaned back on his calves, his cock jutting proudly against his stomach.

The younger Winchester threw the underwear on the floor and grabbed Dean by the hips and pulled him closer, glancing up at the mirror as their cocks slotted next to one another, “Now’re you gonna shut up so I can work on getting you to beg?”

Sam smiled, dimples taking up most of his cheeks as he smoothed his palms up under the front of Dean’s shirt, intentionally brushing his brother’s nipples, “Or should I just stop?”

Dean closed his eyes and moaned, back arching and pressing his chest against Sam’s hands, “Mm, no, why would you even think’a doin’ such a horrible thin’?”

All this nipple touching, Sam probably didn’t realize that it was Dean’s favorite fucking part of himself, and he was mindlessly reaching out, running his hands up his brother’s cheeks and scratching at his sideburns, thumbs searching the creases of his dimples, “You get on to it,” He said, looking back up to the mirror.

Sam chuckled and raked Dean’s shirt up a little, leaning down to kiss the soft skin of his brother’s stomach, “Pushy.”

He continued to shove the older man’s shirt up as far as it would go, all bundled up under Dean’s arm pits as Sam kissed his way further down, just above the soft curls, around and down Dean’s thighs, kissing every sensitive piece of skin he could find except for his brother’s cock.

Getting Dean to beg would be fairly easy, he’d have to kiss, lick and tease every little inch except for the one place that Dean would need it most - and if the older man tried touching himself, he’d just have to pin his hands back down.

Sam grabbed Dean’s thighs and pushed them up, laying on his stomach so that he could quite literally kiss the older man’s ass. He pressed heated kisses to the flesh, the crease of his brother’s ass cheeks where they met his legs, clear up to the underside of his knees.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean breathed out as his heart jumped into his throat. Sam was… Kind of kissing parts of him he hadn’t thought of before. He wet his fingers, teasing his nipples as he tried to keep himself calm, little short tingles of something unnameable running through his body with each press of his brother’s lips. And he could feel them, the spots where they’d been before, wetted slightly, burning, but also cold against the chill of the cabin.

He reached down to touch himself, fingers itching to do it, cock practically begging him as he fought to keep his lips sealed - ever adamant about staying silent and not giving his brother what he, apparently, really wanted.

Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked as he swatted Dean’s hand away from his cock, the tone of his voice was serious but the words fell smooth like honey from his lips, “Touch yourself again and I’ll stop.” It was a promise and the look he was giving Dean conveyed just that.

He settled back down on his stomach and wrapped his arms around Dean’s legs, palms flattened and smoothing along his brother’s stomach and chest as his kisses turned to nips, teeth grazing just next to the older man’s puckered entrance.

Dean couldn’t stop the groan escaping his mouth but he covered it up with the following comment, “You suck.” He pulled his hand back and snickered at the double meaning.

He could play the unsatisfied older brother all fucking day, but he liked Sam’s attentive care and exploration of him, even if it was meant to be teasing and torturous. He stared up at the mirror, thankful for the fucking thing because, even if he looked like a total whore all put up like Sam had him, watching the things his brother was doing from this angle was a fucking treasure.

Sam’s fingertips brushed against Dean’s nipples as his tongue lashed out against the tight rim, tentatively licking at it and swirling his tongue against it, groaning as his palms slid back down Dean’s chest. He grabbed the tops of Dean’s thighs, reveling at the way the flesh felt like mush in his hands.

He forcefully pulled his brother’s body down as he stiffened his tongue to probe at the tight muscle, pressing in insistently with quick shallow jabs of his tongue.

The older Winchester didn’t even bother stopping the slew of curses that spilled from his lips as he lifted his feet higher, more out of the way to get a clear view of Sam’s goddamn tongue in the mirror, “Sam,” He breathed out with wide eyes, feeling the string of precome dropping down into his bellybutton before lining circles down his stomach. Fuck, he couldn’t really keep quiet if he tried, he was so close to saying some horribly desperate things, but he continued to fight it.

Sam pulled back enough to fully look at Dean, grinning slightly as he sucked on his own fingers. It wouldn’t take much more to unravel the older man, especially if the cussing was anything to go by. He rubbed the puckered skin gently, watching Dean’s face as he slid the tip of his forefinger in, inching it in at an agonizingly slow pace as he leaned in to suck one of his brother’s balls into his mouth.

Sam hummed around the soft skin of Dean’s sac, hollowing his cheeks just slightly before releasing it to do the exact same to the other. He pulled his finger back out a little and pressed it in again, even further, arching it in a ‘come hither’ motion to rub at his brother’s prostate.

Dean shuddered, face flushed as he looked at his brother, his body was already trembling and he was getting tired of withholding pleasure for his goddamn pride. He dropped his head back, body arching into Sam’s finger and he let out a furious breath, “Alright, alright, god dammit, Sammy, please.”

He swallowed and started to cover his face with his brother’s pillow, “Just do somethin’ already, god dammit, anythin’, please.”

Sam grinned triumphantly as he added another finger and licked Dean’s cock from root to tip, “Told you you’d beg.”

The younger Winchester admittedly felt a little smug, proud of himself that it didn’t take no where near as long as he’d anticipated. Sam proceeded to suck the head of his brother’s cock into his mouth, lolling his tongue around it before delving down, feeling the plush tip brush the back of his throat as he scissored his fingers in and out of the older man.

“I don’t care, fuck it,” Dean sighed and relief as Sam took up his cock, biting his bottom lip as he watched his brother.

He grabbed Sam’s hair in his fist and pulled him up, staring into his brother’s eyes as his legs dropped down, “But I don’t beg for no one else, an’ we don’t do it outside of the bedroom.”

He leaned forward, running his tongue over Sam’s lips and tasting himself, “Here, only, I’ll let you have everythin’, as long as you can agree that afterwards, it’s normal, an’ you respect me. I don’t want you thinkin’ you can fuck around, or I will seriously eat your balls, you got that?”

Sam shuddered out a breath, stunned almost speechless at his brother’s words, he nodded slowly, staring into Dean’s eyes as he added a third finger, “I’ll always respect you, I just like knowing that  **I**  can do this to you is all. So, calm down and let me make you feel good, alright?” The younger Winchester brushed their noses together as he kissed Dean, fingers arching inside of his brother again.

Dean kissed back, pulling away for a moment and looking at Sam. Sex wasn’t really something they talked about, though they hid it from one another as little as possible, Sam had never seen him so exposed - so naked.

It wasn’t something he liked doing, being open with his brother wasn’t a privilege he allowed, normally. And sex was such an open thing, to trust another person with causing you pleasure and seeing that side of you. Though he was nervous, Sam’s words comforted him a lot more than his brother would probably ever understand.

“Okay, good,” He said, licking his lips and nodding, almost to himself.

Sam kissed Dean’s neck tenderly before moving back down to wrap his mouth around his brother’s cock again, bobbing his head along the shaft as if he hadn’t missed a beat, fucking his fingers in and out of the older man slowly.

When Dean had looked at him it was like Sam could see into his mind, hear the hesitance in his brother’s voice and Sam understood how wary Dean was about this - considering he was use to having all of the control, in every situation. It was obvious that Dean felt raw, laid out and vulnerable - and it was a big step for him to hand Sam the reigns. If anything, Sam respected him even more for being able to do that.

Dean tried to let himself relax back into it, his cock hardening up again easy enough as he concentrated on the feeling of his brother’s ministrations, the mouth on his length, the fingers moving in and out of him.

He needed to trust his brother, if anyone, he had to with Sam; he always could with the younger Winchester. He had to believe that this wouldn’t really change anything for them, that Sam and him would likely be closer, know more and learn more about one another. He shifted and reached down again, combing his fingers through his brother’s hair to fix it a bit from when he’d yanked on it instead.

Sam groaned around his brother’s length, fighting with the urge to lean into Dean’s touch. It was overwhelming to have a mouthful of the older man’s salty, sweet skin and Dean’s hands in his hair at the same time.

He twisted his fingers in and out of the older Winchester, Dean’s body had all but accepted the intrusion - the rim relaxed and open around his fingers. Sam didn’t want to just assume that Dean was ready, so he continued to suck his brother’s cock instead, lolling his tongue just beneath the head.

“Sammy,” Dean sighed as his hips rolled, just enough to get the fingers to twist up slightly inside of him, teasing himself with the movement. He looked down, pushing the bangs out of Sam’s face and watching his cock slide between his brother’s lips.

It was something he’d never really imagined having, something as serious as this, as taboo, but it felt fucking amazing and they weren’t even started. But seeing Sam, feeling the strong, firm fingers pressing into him, Sam taking care of him, it was a nice thing to have. He was probably being selfish.

“Can I,” He started, well before he’d thought of what to say, “I wanna… I mean, you’re not even touchin’ yourself.”

Sam pulled off and smiled at Dean fondly, he parted his mouth and rubbed his lips along his brother’s length, “I wanna make you feel good,” His breath was coming out in hot puffs against the wetness slicking his brother’s cock, “Don’t worry about me.”

He picked up the pace, fingers gliding effortlessly into his brother’s heat and every few thrusts, he’d twist and arch his digits to rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Dean.

The older Winchester groaned and looked back up to the mirror again, watching as Sam’s arm moved like a goddamn machine, insistent as it forced his fingers into him. He felt his mouth dry at the visual - Sam’s soft hair, muscles tensing with the movements, Dean’s legs all spread open, one hand on his chest, the other moving about his brother’s face, touching his lips, his sideburns, his dimples and bangs.

He wasn’t sure when he’d started getting loud, but suddenly the room was full of his pants and gasps, his pleas as he watched his lips move in the reflection. ‘Feel good’ was an understatement.

Sam with drew his fingers and moved to his knees, scooting closer to Dean as he spit in his hand and coated his cock with it, lining it up against his brother’s lax hole before pushing just the tip in. He kept his hips still, his length barely breaching the older man’s rim as he spit in his hand again before wrapping it around his brother’s girth, palming and stroking the weeping member generously, head lolling back to look up at their reflection.

“That’s kinda what I been doin’,” Dean breathed as their eyes met through the mirror and he smirked, “I always thought the whole mirror thin’ was just to be narcissistic for guys that had small cocks, but uh… Now I get it.”

Dean reached out and touched his brother’s chin, “We’re stupid, stubborn Winchesters, an’ ninety percent of the time our misery is self-induced, but I want this. An’ I don’t care who I have to kill to keep it.” He dropped his gaze from the ceiling and looked at Sam, “I don’t even care f’I look stupid doin’ it, but we’re entitled to one another, an’ no one else needs to know.”

“You want this…  **all**  of the time, not just this once?” Sam asked softly as he dropped his gaze to meet Dean’s, brows raised hopefully.

He wasn’t sure if he would have the restraint after this to keep his hands to himself, not after knowing what Dean felt and tasted like - not to mention the sounds that Sam could elicit from the older man, his whimpers and groans were the sweetest sounds he’d ever heard.

The younger Winchester rested one hand on his brother’s hip, other hand still moving lazily along Dean’s length as Sam sat perched between his thighs with no more than the tip of his cock inside of his brother.

Dean sat up on his elbows and nodded, “Yeah, I want it all the time,” He repeated, smiling, “I mean, I want you every day, every minute. I wanna be able to get through a case an’ be so fuckin’ pissed about it, an’ come back to our motel room so you can fuck my brains out an’ make me forget what my name is, yeah.  _That’s what I want._ ”

He reached up and touched his brother’s jaw, “Like you could stop yourself anyways, I know I’m a lot to handle yourself around. I wouldn’t wanna torture you after you had a taste of the pie, would I? You might die or somethin’, from withdrawal.”

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes but grinned anyway, leaning forward to press his forehead to Dean’s, length sliding in a little more. He was going to lie, not give the older Winchester the satisfaction of being right, but considering he’d managed to get his brother to beg even though Dean was intent on not doing so - he could give the older man this much.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sam breathed and parted his lips as his cock slid in completely, “I probably would.”

Dean breathed in sharply, closing his eyes for a moment as he took his brother in, Sam’s cock spreading through him and Dean slid his legs along the mattress, knees clasping the larger man’s sides as he smiled, “You wouldn’t be alone,” He managed out, voice slightly shaky, “I’d never leave you to be miserable on your own.”

He opened his eyes and looked into Sam’s, “You know, I been led to believe that you’re some kinda somethin’, in bed, why don’t we stop bein’ emotional pussies, an’ you show me how it’s done, baby boy?”

Sam’s smile widened as he moved both of his hands to Dean’s hips, leaning a little more on his calves to thrust back in, holding his brother’s body firmly in place, “I wouldn’t hold my breath for anything spectacular if I were you. I know my way around enough to get you off, nothing mind blowing about it, though.”

The younger Winchester’s fingertips were leaving white imprints in Dean’s skin from where he’d been holding his brother so tightly, back arching and hips snapping as he fucked into Dean.

“Could always let me drive, Sammy boy, f’you think you’re insufficient,” Dean spoke lightly, teasing his brother. It didn’t really matter, as long as their was a second body involved, Dean was always satisfied in some way. It did, though, kind of surprise him that Sam wasn’t as confident as the older Winchester was when it came to sex, “I think you been doin’ pretty good so far, I’m not real easy to disappoint, but I’m always ready to take over, f’you need it.”

Sam leaned forward yet again, pressing their chests together as his back muscles rippled, hips undulating his length in and out of Dean more slowly, more intimately, “Don’t think so.”

He grinned and whispered against Dean’s mouth, “I mean, you begged so pretty for it, least I can do is give it to you, sufficient or not.” The younger Winchester pressed their lips together and whimpered at the heat and snugness of his brother wrapped around him.

Dean kissed back, hands tangling in his brother’s hair as he dragged the dull half moons of his nails through the wild mane. He lifted his left leg, hooking it on Sam’s shoulder and felt the cock slide in deeper, stealing his breath away.

Insufficient or not, he didn’t really fucking care, having Sam like this was amazing just in general, “Mm, I can beg some more, f’you like. You’re playin’ it real slow right now, I feel like a spring curlin’ up. Want you to fuck me, Sammy,” He arched his back, looking into his brother’s eyes, “Please?”

Sam leaned back and sighed, smirking down at Dean as he got situated, wrapping an arm around the leg over his shoulder, “If it’s what you want.”

The younger Winchester drew back and slammed into the older man, he went slack jawed at how good it actually felt to fuck into Dean. Slow and intimate would come later, hopefully at some point, anyway. Sam pistoned his hips, skin smacking as he pulled Dean towards him on his inward thrusts.

“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” Dean looked up to the mirror, reaching back to the solid headboard and smirking as he took his bottom lip up in his mouth. His eyes widened as he watched them, as he felt Sam’s arm holding Dean’s leg against his chest.

He stared down along his body, all curled up as Sam pushed into him, his free leg wrapping around his brother’s back and Dean touched the larger man’s waist, “Sam.”

He looked at his brother now, stomach twisting in an unusual way as he smiled, “Would changin’ my mind be a bad thin’?”

Sam stilled and exhaled loudly, grinning as he shook his head, “Just… tell me  **exactly**  what it is you want, so I can do it, preferably before I die of blue balls.”

One minute Dean was a smug, cocky bastard and the next he was all serious, actually showing emotions to Sam. The younger Winchester was almost getting whiplash from it all, especially because Dean was hardly ever an indecisive person.

Dean considered it for a moment, breathing slowly as he mused over possible positions and dropped his leg, “I don’t know, I… Never really been fucked before,” He lifted his right leg over Sam’s body as he turned onto his side and pulled his brother down behind him, “I wan’it close, that’s what I want, is that weird?”

He shrugged, positioning Sam’s arm underneath him and over his chest, turning back and looking Sam in the eyes, “Yeah?”

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Sam murmured and kissed the nape of Dean’s neck, stealing his arm away for a second to slide himself back in. He wrapped his arm around Dean once more, intentionally rubbing the pads of his fingers over his brother’s nipples, breathing heavily against the older man’s ear.

“Prefer it actually,” Sam admitted, grinning as he kissed his brother’s shoulder, hips moving his length in and out of Dean.

“Good,” Dean took Sam’s fingers into his mouth, wetting them and turning back to kiss the younger Winchester, looking up once more, to their reflections and chuckling.

“Fuckin’ puzzle pieces,” He breathed out, watching the way they fit together, Dean’s chubby pale against his brother’s solid bronze, Sam’s hips thrusting slow and careful, hair tousled and Dean gasped at a particular arch, lining his waist in a way that eased the glide of Sam’s cock between his legs.

Sam chuckled lightly as well and moved his wet fingertips back to his brother’s nipples, rubbing and pinching them lightly before wrapping both of his arms around his brother entirely, holding the older man to him so tightly he couldn’t have moved if he wanted to.

He peppered kisses all along Dean’s shoulders and neck before pressing his forehead between his brother’s shoulder blades, panting and moaning with each slow drag of his cock in and out of Dean. It was probably something that would stay unspoken, but Sam was well aware that they weren’t  _fucking_ , the position and the way he was holding Dean was a little too intimate to just dub ‘screwing’.

It was too fucking easy for Dean to close his eyes and sink back against Sam, hoping that, if the arms tightened around him held his body long enough, their skin would start to grow together and he’d never have to remove himself from Sam.

The slow draw of his brother’s cock somehow lured him into the same thing it did when he jacked himself off, those little sounds he made, the almost sighs and accidental ‘hmm’s that he was well aware Sam was familiar with. The only difference was, now, he could say his brother’s name and mix that in with it all.

The sweet, low sounds coming out of Dean’s mouth lulled Sam into a sense of pleasurable contentment. He held the older man close as they worked towards a common goal of release, moving a hand hesitantly from his brother’s chest to wrap back around Dean’s cock, fisting the length just as slowly as he was fucking his brother.

“Not gonna…” Sam moaned and pressed his lips heatedly just below Dean’s ear, “Not gonna last long holding you like this,  _ah_ ,” He sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth, “ _You feel so good_.”

“Mm, I know,” Dean said and turned the best he could, reaching over behind him to cup the back of Sam’s neck and draw him in, pressing their lips together. It was all open-mouthed and probably a bit sloppy, but he didn’t really care, massaging Sam’s tongue with his own and curling his fingers into his brother’s hair.

He could relate with the younger Winchester, feeling Sam’s stomach pressed to his back, the long legs twisted up in his own - he could probably lose himself for an eternity if his brother wasn’t constantly dragging his cock over Dean’s prostate, “This kinda makes me feel like I been havin’ sex the wrong way my whole life.”

Sam nodded his agreement, almost afraid to speak because it would just come out as nonsense and grunting. He kissed Dean again, frantic and eager as his fist tightened around his brother’s cock.

The younger Winchester increased the pace at which he was fucking Dean, not a lot, but enough to draw his orgasm closer. Sam kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth, his jaw, his neck and shoulders, smearing his lips over every inch of freckled skin his mouth could reach, gasping as his cock swole a little more inside of Dean. Sam bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brows, slowing his pace yet again to staunch his orgasm off, not wanting to reach his climax before Dean.

The older Winchester wet his fingers, running a slick half circle under his right nipple and turning his face into the pillow as he shuddered and pushed his hips back into Sam’s forward thrusts, reveling in the tight fingers around his cock.

He glanced up for a second, just enough to–“ _Fuck, Sammy,_ ” He managed between his teeth as he came, eyes widening has he made some kind of rasping, gasp, sigh of relief sound, the muscles in his body tightening as he turned back into the pillow once more.

Sam had all of a second to breathe in before his brother’s orgasm milked one out of him as well, grunting and groaning as his body stiffened, face buried in the smaller’s neck as the ecstasy ripped throughout him, “ _Dean_.” He stilled his hips after a few more slow, shallow thrusts, body tingling as he laid there pressed to his brother, cock still twitching halfheartedly  inside his brother.

Dean dropped his arm down along his chest, down his waist to find his brother’s fingers and laced them together, humming and grinning lazily as he slid his leg back along Sam’s.

He felt numb, completely numb and wrapped up in his brother’s arms, content - which wasn’t something he was use to, not even in the slightest. He pulled his face from the pillow and felt the silence around them, besides for himself of course - he was still making sounds he couldn’t control - but he could feel Sam’s chest heaving behind him with solid, excited breaths, and that satisfied, safe feeling he’d wanted all of his life was finally within his grasp.

As they laid there letting the silence wash over them, Sam came down from his orgasm and started to feel the chill creeping back up on him now that he wasn’t moving quite as much.

He detached himself from Dean to reach down and grab the covers to pull them up over both him and Dean, latching himself back to the older man, tangling his fingers with his brother’s as they’d been before. It completely fucking blew that they were stuck in the cabin for at least another day or so, but the younger Winchester found solace in the fact that he could now glue himself to Dean without the nagging fear that the older man would know his true intentions - because not only did the older Winchester now know, but he reciprocated as well.

“Next time we plan a holiday get away, to fuck on a bed with satin sheets, let’s do it in a place with a bit more sun, yeah?” Dean breathed out, turning to look into his brother’s eyes, “an’ though it wasn’t half as fun gettin’ lost in the snow, findin’ an’ abandoned cabin, gettin’ stuck in it for a few days with no sign of yetis, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to complain about this hunt, an’ say it was a bust. It did serve…  _One purpose_.”

Sam snuggled in closer to Dean, draping his arm over his brother’s waist as he planted a slow, lazy kiss to the older man’s lips, “That’s the idea, wouldn’t mind fucking you under a waterfall somewhere in Hawaii, sun beating down on us.”

He chuckled lightly, “Knowing how sensitive your skin is, though, you’d burn - make your freckles worse, guess that’s all the more reason to do it.”

Dean shrugged and raised his brows as the electricity came back on in the cabin, “While that sounds like fun, an’ you can rub yogurt all over my sun poisonin’, how about we give it thirty minutes, an’ f’it’s still on, we can go shower, get cleaned up, an’ fuck again? I’m thinkin’ we don’t leave the bed the rest of the day, otherwise.”

“ _I’d like that_ ,” Sam agreed, murmuring against Dean’s lips as he grinned, moving his hand down to his brother’s thigh to hike it up over his waist, “Wanna make out for half an hour to pass the time?”

Dean rolled them over, sliding atop his brother and smearing their bodies together as he pressed slow, lazy kisses to Sam’s lips, humming his approval as he ran his hands up the larger man’s stomach, “I do,” He confirmed, as if it was a possibility he could decline.


End file.
